Идиоты:super
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма У Супер Идиота мало особенностей. На короткий период г.Гурджиев научил Директора, добавлять такое объяснение: «а именно, что это Обычный Идиот, но который не хвост осла». Из-за этого может показаться, что у Супер Идиота есть «что-то». Если ему нужно опуститься до Обычного Идиота, то это «что-то», которое является препятствием, это остатки его собственной важности, от которой он должен избавиться. Если он уже поднимается по лестнице, «что-то» - это некая реальная ценность, которую он приобрел в своем внешнем мире. У него все еще очень мало внутренних объективных достижений. Что осталось ясным, это то, что это интерпретация Супер Идиота – мое собственное личное понимание, которое составлено из небольших и очень редких высказываний г.Гурджиева. Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Я был ведущим многих ритуальных приемов пищи, и никто никогда не провозгласил себя Супер или Самодовольным Идиотом, как я еще называю этого человек. Это, вероятно , потому, что, практикуя в духовной группе, никто не хочет "раскрыть" себя как самодовольного человека. Это, конечно, из-за их главной черты. Однако, я встречал много людей, которые стали весьма самодовольными после вступления на духовный путь, позволяя откровению первых шагов создать опасное чувство "уже там". В процессе обучения как мыслить и видеть по-новому, Самодовольный Идиот начинает чувствовать себя "специальные", зная, что он имеет что-то уникальное, скрытое внутри. Но это ощущение "Специальности", независимо от его действия, становится выражением самодовольства этого Идиота, его личности. Для такого Идиота типично, что он очень часто посещает семинары по "саморазвитию" любого типа. Некоторые из этих Идиотов преодолевать большие расстояния (например, в Монголию и Непал) просто выпить чаю с шаманами, поприсутствовать на одном из их ритуалов, и похвастаться потом, что они знают все о шаманизме. Другим примером может быть одним из этих типов этого Идиота, который посещает ашрам известного индийского гуру и, получив благословение от него, чувствует себя "избранным" или, что еще более опасно, чувствует себя просвещенным или способным "делать". Все остальные видят, что такое самодовольство Идиота и высокомерие основанные на воображении, в котором он фантазирует, что достиг высокого уровня духовного роста. Тем не менее, сущность этого Идиота даже не затронута ничем из всего этого. Он далек от реального внутреннего роста. Его проблема в том, что он обманывал сам себя, думая он может "делать", что означает, что он все еще находится под иллюзией, что он знает и понимает, и осуществляет контроль над своими функциями. Самодовольный Идиот - "типичный" квази-интеллектуал, который всегда думает, что он знает лучше, чем все остальные, и смотрит вниз на "Обыкновенного Идиота" за то, что тот, как бы, обычный. Но мир не может функционировать без Обыкновенного Идиота, который следит за тем, что рынок открывается, и собак кормят, и часы заводятся, без уведомления или вознаграждение. С другой стороны, Супер Идиот может также проделать свой жизненный путь, важное качество и мастерство, и, если он может использовать эту возможность для дальнейшего своего внутреннего развития, он извлечет некоторую пользу для Работы. ... Положительный аспект: хотя в глубине его лежит реальное субстанция, до тех пор, пока он не сможет обнаружить и признаться себе в том, что его характер является временным и что душа его неразвита, он не сможет продолжать. Если он может принять слабость своей позиции, только тогда он может добиться прогресса. Отрицательный аспект: Так как он уже добился признания на основе своего хвастовство, он попадает в ловушку своего собственного решения, которое делает вечным его самообман и самомнение. C.S. Nott - Journey through this world: The Second Journal of a Pupil Page 18 This letter gives an authentic picture of the inner world of Orage; the results of the miracle that transformed the old Orage into the new could not be expressed better. Orage’s chief feature could have been ‘he never can say "I don’t know"‘; in his mental arrogance he had had to give an answer to every question. Gurdjieff told him that he was a ‘super idiot’, in the negative sense; he was now being transformed into a ‘super idiot’ in the positive sense, and this visit of Gurdjieff’s had completed the change. Instead of the old attitude ‘I may not be always right, but I’m never wrong’, Orage now would often qualify a state¬ment with ‘I may be wrong, I often am’. Yet people still write about Orage breaking with Gurdjieff, about his disillusionment with him; perhaps they seek relief from their own inner suffering and emptiness by slandering someone or something higher than themselves. Страница 18 Это письмо показывает достоверную картину внутреннего мира Орейджа; результаты чуда, которое трансформировало старого Орейджа в нового, невозможно выразить лучше. Главной черта Орейджа, возможно, было то, что "он никогда не мог сказать "Я не знаю""; в его ментальном высокомерии ему приходилось давать ответ на каждый вопрос. Гурджиев говорил ему, что он "супер идиот", в плохом смысле; сейчас он трансформировался в "супер идиота" в хорошем смысле этого слова, и этот визит Гурджиева завершил это изменение. Вместо старого отношения "Я могу быть не всегда прав, но я никогда не заблуждаюсь", Орейдж теперь часто уточнял заявление так: "Я могу быть неправ, и я часто неправ". Все еще люди пишут о разрыве Орейджа с Гурджиевым, о его разочаровании в нем; возможно, они ищут утешение от своих собственных внутренних страданий и пустоты, клевеща на кого-то или на что-то выше их самих. Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 66 A rather strange incident happened today when a sort of postman arrived with the new telephone book just as we were sitting down to lunch. Mr. Gurdjieff invited him to eat with us and he did so, taking part in everything absolutely to the manner born. Even when asked, having heard the toasts, which idiot he was. he replied that he could not really say he was an Ordinary Idiot, but thought he would do better to choose to be a Super Idiot. Mr. Gurdjieff was delighted with him and sent him off with two bars of chocolate, "One for self and one for wife—to eat in bed and think of me. " Страница 66 Довольно странный инцидент случился сегодня, когда вроде бы почтальон прибыл с новой телефонной книгой прямо в тот момент, когда мы сидели за ланчем. Гурджиев пригласил его поесть с нами, и он сел, приняв участие во всем, как будто привык к этому с пеленок. Даже когда его спросили, услышав тосты, каким идиотом он был, он ответил, что он не может сказать, что он Обычный Идиот, а думает, что, пожалуй, выберет Супер Идиота. Гурджиев был в восторге от него и проводил его, дав две плитки шоколада, "один для себя, а другой для жены - съесть в постели, думая обо мне". Rob Baker - No Harem: Gurdjieff and the Women of The Rope (To Miss G.) "You superior idiot, have been for years, never change. You are monster." James Moore – Gurdjieff: A Biography Page 214 …Orage was his 'super-idiot'… Страница 214 Орейдж был его "супер-идиотом"... Page 223 Scarcely had the portentous New Year begun to unfurl, than it worryingly confirmed Orage's divided loyalties. The newly-weds turned up at the Prieure in mid-January 1928, bringing Atlantic squalls: if Miss Dwight had felt irritated by her lover's deference to Gurdjieff, Mrs Orage found her husband's subservience unbearable; in a hundred feminine ways she her contrariness and pro¬prietorial claim. The couple's stay was brief and occasionally splenetic - indeed their departure for New York in February provides one of those rare if apocryphal incidents when Gurdjieff the Black Magician manifests. He fixes Jessie with a Basilisk gaze: she cannot move; she cannot breathe - will she faint? Probably. Then, as if from a great distance, she hears his words: if you keep my super-idiot from coming back to me, you burn in boiling oil.'… Perhaps in some meta-biographical inferno there is room for the image of young Jessie languorously toasting on the buttered side - Alfred Richard Orage, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, never again returned to the Prieure. Страница 223 Только начался удивительный Новый Год, волнительным образом подтвердилась разделенная лояльность Орейджа. Новобрачные оказались в Приоре в середине января 1928 года, принося с собой атлантические шквальные ветра: если мисс Дуайт чувствовала себя раздраженной тем, что ее муж так почитал Гурджиева, миссис Орейдж убедилась в невыносимости раболепия своего мужа; сотнями женских путей она показывала свою настойчивость и собственнические притязания. Прибывание пар было грубым и подчас несдержанным - действительно, их отъезд в Нью-Йорк в феврале предоставляет одну из тех редких апокрифических манифестов Гурджиева в роли Черного Мага. Он смотрит на Джесси смертельным пристальным взглядом: она не может двигаться; она не может дышать - упадет ли она в обморок? Возможно. Потом, как будто с огромного расстояния, она слышит его слова: "Если ты удержишь моего супер-идиота от возвращения ко мне, ты сгоришь в кипящем масле"... Возможно, в каком-то мета-биографическом аду есть комната с изображением молодой Джесси, томно пребывающей на тосте с маслом - Альфред Ричард Орейдж, к лучшему или к худшему, к богатству или бедности, больше никогда не возвращался в Приоре. Paul Beekman Taylor - Gurdjief and Orage Page 146 On 4 February, during their luncheon hall. Gurdjieff turned to her and said that, "as long as she was the wife of the super-idiot, she should not touch alcohol." If Jessie felt depressed by all this, Orage seemed to be pleased with Gurdjieff's remark, as well as with the progress of the work. He suggested to Jessie that they either stay at the Institute for a longer period or come back the following sum¬mer. Jessie wanted no pan of either proposal. Страница 146 4 февраля, в течение обеда Гурджиев повернулся к ней и сказал, что "так как она была женой супер-идиота, ей не следует прикасаться к алкоголю". Если Джесси чувствовала себя подавленной всем этим, то Орейдж, казалось, был доволен как ремаркой Гурджиева, так и прогрессом работы. Он предложил Джесси либо остаться в институте на более длительный период, либо вернуться следующим летом. Джесси не хотела ни одного из предложений. Page 146 The tension between Jessie and Gurdjieff came to a head the next day at Gurdjieff's flat in Paris. At lunch, Gurdjieff, whose patience with Jessie was waning, called her a "squirming idiot" and a candidate for a harmful one. He added that, if she kept Orage, his super-idiot, from being one of his inner circle - "because" he said, according to the diary entry for the day, "there must be one of each kind around him—the god of gods"—then Jessie would burn in hell. Страница 146 Напряжение между Джесси и Гурджиевым достигло пика на следующий день в квартире Гурджиева в Париже. Во время ланча, Гурджиев, терпение которого к Джесси падало, назвал ее "стесняющимся идиотом" и кандидатом в губительного. Он добавил, что если она будет удерживать Орейджа, его супер-идиота, от того, чтобы он был одним из его близкого круга; "потому что, - он сказал, согласно записи в дневнике того дня, - вокруг него должен быть каждый вид - бог богов", то тогда Джесси сгорит в аду. Paul Beekman Taylor - Gurdjieff's America: Mediating the Miraculous Page 109 Jessie Dwight followed alone on the Majestic on October 20 with Elizabeth Gordon and Jane Heap. As he saw Jessie off from the institute, Gurdjieff said to her: "You leave half of you here!" It seems that the American Jessie was not a danger for Gurdjieff in his relations with Orage, his "super-idiot." … Страница 109 Джесси Дуайт величественно ушла 20 октября вместе с Элизабет Гордон и Джейн Хип. Увидев, что Джесси уходит из института, Гурджиев сказал ей: "Ты оставляешь половину себя здесь!" Кажется, американка Джесси не была помехой для Гурджиева в его отношениях с Орейджом, его "супер-идиотом". Page 115 When the Orages left, Gurdjieff warned Jessie not to keep his «super idiot» away from him. What he meant was not, perhaps, clear to Jessie, but it must have been to Orage. As Gurdjieff explained years later: "Super idiot. ..more idiot that ordinary, therefore his is super-center of gravity. In this case Moses was such. He was center of gravity at Jewish people and he make them chosen, not God." Orage, like Moses, was center of gravity, and he led Americans through a Red Sea of ego toward conscious salutary change Страница 115 Когда ушел Орейдж, Гурджиев предупредил Джесси, чтобы она не удерживала его "супер-идиота" от него. То, что он имел ввиду, вероятно, не было ясно Джесси, но должно быть, было ясно для Орейджа. Как Гурджиев объяснил годы спустя: "Супер идиот. ..больше идиот, чем обычный, поэтому он супер-центр притяжения. В этом смысле Моисей был таким. Он был центром притяжения еврейских людей, и он сделал их избранными, не Бог". Орейдж, как и Моисей, был центром притяжения, и он вел американцев через Красное море их эго в сторону сознательного спасительного изменения. Категория:идиоты